What's My Name Again?
by HeartlessBitch123
Summary: Story is set after latest episode: S.3 E.4 Eric doesn't seem to remember anything about.. well, anything. And it doesn't help that he just killed Sookie's fairy god mother! Will Sookie be able to forgive him enough to babysit him? And will Eric behave?


"I cannot believe you just did that!" Sookie yelled, staring at the spot were her god mother had just disappeared. Eric stood up quickly, guiltily wiping the blood residue off of his lips. He stared at the ground, obviously avoiding Sookie's infuriated gaze as she stood there fuming.

"You stupid fucking dead _**asshole**_! Look what you've done!" Sookie screamed, glaring daggers at the pouting Eric in front of her. He made a move toward her but she backed away, turning around and stomping toward the house.

Sookie's mind flashed to the scene she had just witnessed… her god mother had morphed into some sort of troll-like creature as Eric had been feeding on her.. Why? And why didn't something like that happen to Sookie whenever a vampire had bitten her? Thanks to Eric, she would never know. With that thought she angrily stormed her way up the porch steps. God, she needed a drink.

Sookie gasped when Eric was suddenly in front of her, blocking the doorway. He looked down at her, remorse clearly showing on his attractive features. Sookie gave him a dirty look. She definitely didn't like the new Eric. He was too apologetic.. It was weird.. And it was something Sookie never expected to ever come from Eric. She rolled her eyes, remembering how cocky and shameless he used to be.

Eric reached his hand to touch her face in apology, but Sookie smacked it away before he could. He was really starting to irritate her.

"I said I was sorry. I did not know she was your… relative." Eric said truthfully, gazing down at her through his recently innocent eyes. Sookie could feel the honesty in his voice, and she knew that Eric wasn't himself. Hell, he didn't even know his own name the day before.. But just because he forgot basically everything, did not mean he'd get a free pass when he did something stupid and reckless.

A frustrated noise escaped Sookie's lips as she glared up at Eric. Without a warning, she smacked him on the side of his face, watching his expression closely. He didn't even flinch. Asshole!

"What was that for?" Eric complained, touching his face tenderly. Sookie ignored his question, still fuming.

"Fuck you Eric Northman! Just get out of my way! And you can't come in my house! I resend any invitation!" Sookie screamed, momentarily forgetting that Pam already told Eric it was his house. She shoved her way past him, muttering angrily.

An amused laugh echoed behind her, along with footsteps as the front door swung shut. Sookie crossed her arms, turning around to face Eric.

"So that's what my last name is.." He mused, standing there with his arms at his sides. His tall figure and posture leaked confidence and there was an amused smirk plastered on his face. For a second, Sookie could have almost believed it was the same asshole Eric standing in front of her.. But she knew that wasn't true. He was like a child now. A child that she had to baby sit! Stupid fucking witch cult that did this to him! Eric took a step closer to her, and this time she didn't back away, raising her chin up a bit higher. He smiled.

"This is my house, remember? I own it." Eric stated. He smirked suddenly, reaching a hand up to stroke his thumb over Sookie's lips. "I could own you too.. If you want." He said quietly, his eyebrows raised. Sookie smacked his hand away.

"My answer is still no. And it won't change. I can assure you of that!" She snapped, still upset. "By the way, where were you before you attacked my god mother! You were supposed to stay in the house! Please tell me you weren't out feeding on somebody!" Sookie said anxiously. Her thoughts flashed back to Pam's earlier visit. Sookie had been told she would have to babysit Eric. No one was supposed to know about it either or it would mean trouble for both of them. Fuck! If anyone saw Eric when he was out..

"Relax. I was just.. Out walking. I talked to no one." Eric said casually, walking to the couch to sit down. Sookie laughed dryly.

"You stupid liar! 'Out walking?' Yeah right! Tell me right now where you were or I swear to God I will _**make **_you!" Sookie yelled standing in front of where Eric was seated. Sookie almost felt guily when Eric didn't answer immediately, thinking she had upset him. The new Eric was definitely more… tender hearted. Eric gazed up at her, still silent.

In less than a second, he was on his feet, his face an inch from hers. Sookie was momentarily stunned. Her breath hitched in surprise when she felt Eric's breath on her lips. His innocent gaze met hers as he held her face in his hands. Sookie tried to jerk away, but his grip grew tighter.

Eric leaned her head back, exposing her neck. He gently trailed his lips across it, breathing in deeply.

"Why do you smell so good, Sookie? What are you?" Eric asked, sincerely curious. Sookie jerked herself away from him, annoyed. How many times was he going to ask that? His fangs appeared suddenly, and he covered his mouth with his hand, backing away.

"Sorry." Eric said.. Again. He retracted his fangs, smiling sheepishly. Sookie's eye twitched in annoyance, and she sighed.

"You already know what I am. Sorry you can't remember, but I don't feel like explaining it right now." Sookie said, irritated. Yes, she was in a bad mood, but she sure as hell had a reason to be. It was unnerving babysitting Eric when he was like this. Hopefully there would be a way to reverse this..

"There's a true blood in the fridge. I'll get it for you." Sookie said quickly. She didn't want Eric accidentally devouring her. There was no one here to come to her rescue. She started to walk toward the kitchen but Eric was suddenly in front of her, unscrewing the bottle of blood. Sookie watched as he took a drink, making a funny face and swallowing it quickly. He lifted up the bottle, examining it.

"I don't like it. Do all vampires drink this? I want real blood." Eric said childishly. Sookie rolled her eyes. There was no way to get used to this.

"Drink it. That's the best you're going to get." Sookie said, steering Eric toward the couch and pushing him down.

"I have to use the restroom. Can I trust you to stay put and drink that?" Sookie asked, crossing her arms. Eric looked up at her, his eyes trailing from her eyes to her lips, then slowly raking over her body. Sookie cleared her throat, snapping him out of his daze. She was not some piece of meat to be ogled at! She tapped her foot impatiently, signaling she was still waiting for him to answer.

"Yes, of course. I'll behave." Eric said far too convincingly. He smirked slightly, taking a large gulp of blood and licking his lips. Sookie's eyes followed the movement of his tongue as it wiped the blood off his lower lip. Her heart beat quickened and she closed her eyes, taking a deep breath.

Sookie opened her eyes, gasping when Eric's face was an inch from hers. He smirked lightly.

"You have feelings for me." He stated. It wasn't a question. Sookie's blood boiled. How dare he make such an accusation! He knew nothing! Literally! She opened her mouth to protest, but a finger stopped her from doing so. Eric chuckled softly, obviously triumphant for some reason.

"I could hear your heartbeats quicken, Sookie. Don't deny it." Eric whispered, removing his finger from her lips. He leaned in, closing the distance between their lips.

Sookie shoved him away before his lips touched hers. She was tired of this! Even when Eric wasn't himself, he was still trying to seduce her. She had no feelings for him! She didn't! Sookie sighed heavily, before shaking her head to clear it.

"Just finish your drink and don't move." She commanded, before turning and heading to the bathroom.

Splashing water on her face, Sookie slowly breathed in and out as she tried to calm herself. God, Eric was a lot to handle. Pam was so dead for leaving him with her!

Sookie thought about Eric's condition.. Was it temporary? Was there a way to reverse it? There had to be. Sookie couldn't imagine Eric being stuck like this. That would be awful… even though she didn't mind the new clueless Eric.. He was a hell of a lot nicer than the old one!

What kind of sick magic could have done this? Eric had said he remembered seeing a circle of witches. Witches? Sookie repeated the word over and over again in her mind. She had just learned she was a 'fairy'. And now there were witches who could perform such extreme magic on vampires? It seemed so unlikely.. But there was no other explanation. She just hoped it would all be cleared up soon.

Sookie sighed, staring at her reflection in the mirror. Tired, brown eyes looked back at her. She needed to rest, but there was no way she could tonight. She had to keep an eye on Eric. Tying her blonde hair into a pony tail, Sookie quickly brushed her teeth, debating whether or not she had time to take a hot bath. Fuck it! Eric wasn't a toddler. He could survive by himself for ten more minutes.

Sookie stood in front of the mirror as she undressed. She pulled off her shirt and bra, tossing them on the counter. She seemed pale. Her body was sore from the trauma in her life lately, and there were shadows under her eyes. There was a cut across her shoulder.. Barely healing. She couldn't remember what from. Sookie sighed, pulling the rubber band out of her hair. Her blonde locks fell loosely past her shoulders. She quickly slipped out of the rest of her clothes and stepped into tub, turning on the hot water..

…She was dreaming. Bill was there. They were in bed. He was kissing her.. Touching her. She moaned as he trailed kissed up her neck and across her jaw line. Even though his body was cold, he was making her feel like she was on fire. He was making love to her, the gentle movements of his body sending delicious sensations through her. It was too much.. She couldn't breathe..

"Bill.." She sighed, opening her eyes. But Bill was no longer there. Eric was in his place, gazing down at her with lust filled eyes. She wanted to protest, but suddenly she forgot how to talk.

Suddenly his lips were on hers.. Their lips desperately moving together in a tangle of heat and passion. Sookie's mind went foggy, and she could no longer think. She could only feel. She could feel his naked body against hers, and she could feel the raw desire in his kiss. His body hovered over hers on the bed, his hands seeming to touch her everywhere at once, sending jolts of desire through her body. His lips moved to kiss her neck. Without a warning, Sookie felt his fangs sink into her skin and she cried out.

"_Sookie!" He said, huskily. The scene before her started to fade._

"Sookie!" Someone yelled.. Sookie jolted awake and came face to face with Eric who was hovering over her. She blinked a few times, utterly confused. She gasped when she noticed where she was. On the floor in the bathroom.. And it was all wet.. It took a moment for Sookie's mind to clear, and when it did she yelped and shoved Eric away from her, grabbing a towel to cover herself up with.

"How the hell did you get in here? I locked the door!" Sookie yelled angrily, annoyed. Her eyes flickered to the bathroom floor which was covered with water. She gasped when she glanced at the tub. It was overflowing.

"You fell asleep as the tub was filling up. Your lucky I checked on you when I did.. You could have drowned." Eric stated. Sookie held her towel up with one hand, wiping the water off her face with the other. A hand stopped hers and she felt her heart stutter.

Eric's gaze locked with hers as he stared down at her. He removed Sookie's hand and replaced it with his, gently wiping the excess water from her cheek.

"Are you okay?" He asked softly. Sookie nodded, trying to keep her mind off the dream she had just had. It wasn't unusual for her to have sex dreams about him, since she had tasted his blood. Eric reached back to shut the door, and Sookie seized her opportunity, backing away from him.

"What do you think you are doing?" Sookie asked, anxiously. "I am not yours, remember?" She said fiercely, her expression defiant.

Eric smiled, taking a step closer. He reached for Sookie's arm but she jerked it away, gasping quietly when the sudden motion caused the cut on her shoulder to open up. She watched as a drop of blood trickled down her shoulder. Sookie looked up at Eric in sudden panic. Shit!

Eric's eyes had widened slightly, his gaze following the drop of blood as it trailed down her arm. His fangs appeared and there was a look in his eyes.. Sookie knew that look.. She knew it well.. Eric lusted for her blood.

Sookie bit her lip, taking back what she thought about him earlier.. She thought she liked the new Eric better. She definitely didn't. He was like an unchained lion.. Unpredictable.. Impulsive.. Terrifying.. There was nothing holding him back. Eric didn't remember anything about himself or anyone else. All he knew was that he was a vampire. There was no friendships, or previous conversations, or boundaries between them anymore. Eric was a vampire, and Sookie was his prey.

"Eric, don't even think about it! No biting me, remember?" Sookie said strongly, trying not to let her voice shake. Her heart thundered against her chest, not helping her at all. Eric backed her into the wall, past the point of being stopped.

Sookie yelled, trying to shove her way past Eric to get away, but strong hands gripped her firmly. She felt a hand clasp the edge of her towel.

"Why are you hiding yourself? You are so beautiful." Eric said seductively, letting the towel drop from Sookie's body. She gasped, ready to scream at him, but his hand clamped over her mouth.

Suddenly Sookie was on her back on the wet floor, Eric hovering over her. Her mind flashed back to her dream.. But this wasn't the same. It wasn't passion when only one person was participating. Sookie struggled against Eric's grip, swearing to herself she would kill Pam after this was all over. Eric wasn't stupid enough to drain her dry.. Right? Sookie shut out the part of her mind that reminded her this wasn't Eric.. Not completely anyways.

Sookie gasped when she felt Eric's tongue lick the blood off her arm. He trailed his tongue up the streak of blood to the source, slowly licking the excess blood. She waited for his fangs to sink into her flesh, but before he had the chance the bathroom door slammed open, followed by a horrified gasp.

"What the fuck?"


End file.
